


ethereal.

by ohmneesan



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Different kinds of kisses, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Mentions of self-harm, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Romance, kinda ooc not sure guys its my first time writing about him, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmneesan/pseuds/ohmneesan
Summary: You were afraid of hurting him; afraid that he would wither under your fingertips. It was already a choice of yours to go slow, that you wouldn't shock him to the sudden change of environment, of affection.Even if Azusa loved the idea of pain, you just couldn't.He was too ethereal.
Relationships: Mukami Azusa/Reader
Kudos: 9





	ethereal.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Did you just kiss me?''
> 
> unrevised.

_**YOUR EYES**_ darted to his gray orbs, painted with hints of purple; showing signs of begging, of want, _need_.

"(name)... please..." he whispered, almost like casting a spell for you to do his favor. 

Your lips trembled as it curled up into a gentle smile, your palm touching the softness of his hair, caressing it. "You know I can't. The least I can do is make you your favorite spicy food. I would _never_ physically hurt you." you replied, almost low, inaudible. But Azusa heard it well and clear; to the point that his face gave you a crestfallen look. 

_"Do you... not love me?"_  
  
It was a question that alarmed you. Not even once had Azusa asked you that. But you knew well than to give in to the panic that's rising in your chest. 

"I do, you're a very special person for me."  
"...Then... why?"

Why what, actually? Why can't you give in to his wants, to his needs? No. You were absolutely sure you can give your significant other anything; other than inflicting pain on him. For Azusa, pain is something in the spectrum of love - something he had picked up on from his childhood trauma. But for you? Love is anything other than hurting him. 

"I told you," you sat down on the bed, in front of him, "if I hurt you, it would hurt me as well."

"Isn't that... a good thing...?" he asked, pursuing you more, "we can hurt... together... wouldn't that be... wonderful? _Intimate_...?"

You were zoning out, contemplating what you should do next. Azusa would just push you more into his needs. You really don't favor in the idea of neglecting him, making him think that maybe you just chose him out of pity. That you could've chosen his brothers instead of him.

He called out your name and held your hands. His skin was cold, yet it felt nice to be held by him. To be touched by him. 

You gazed at him, taking in the precious details that was carved into his face. The way his nose slides, the curls of his eyelashes; there was a sudden desire building up in you as your breath hitched. The idea of your lips on his gave your heart a dance and a tug in your stomach.

It felt like a push, a force, saying " _just do it_ ". That maybe if there was a different thing to make him feel loved, to make him think that there's something more than pain. Something far precious than just being the _Adam_ to your _Eve_. 

The soft of his lips sent a chill down your spine. Azusa made a sound in his throat, out of surprise perhaps. But he didn't move away. You were taking it slow as you gently removed his hold on your wrists, adjusting your hands to his cheeks as you started to move your mouth. The other party wasn't moving. You were starting to get worried that maybe this was a bad idea, that maybe you shouldn't have forced it.

You were about to move away until Azusa tugged the dip of your waist; pulling you forward that his back rested on the pillow that nestled comfortably near the bedframe. You made a huff of protest until your lips met _his_ once again. This time, he was kissing you properly rather than being frozen. You melted into the kiss immediately, a smile formed on yours and Azusa felt that; reciprocating the action.

It lasted for a minute, maybe longer; or it was just that time felt slow in that moment. 

You huffed and Azusa took his time to gaze at you warmly. You chuckled at him until it dawned to you.

 _"Did you just kiss me?"_ you questioned once the magic disappeared and your brain started working again. 

Azusa looked confused, "Why...? Did you... not like... it?" 

You shook your head, almost making you feel dizzy until you turn to a fit of giggles. You dived into the vampire's arms with a satisfied look on your face; not caring anymore about what your position looked like with him. 

His touch that ghosted on your waist still lingered. He pulled you closer to hug you properly. He sighed, taking in the scent of yours that he adores so much. 

"Maybe... I _do_... prefer this..." he muttered before sending you a kiss on the forehead before enjoying the warmth that you radiate, drifting to a comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this was more of a practice one shot since not only is it my first work in the fandom but is also my first writing after weeks? months? of writers block !! 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed some short fluff of azusa, i really like him and i would do anything to give him the love he deserves! (unless it's hurting him, no, im sorry bb)


End file.
